


My Hero

by benvoliotheorphan



Series: Dresses and Fluff [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dresses, F/M, Humor, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benvoliotheorphan/pseuds/benvoliotheorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chi-Chi attempts to finish laundry while Goku acts immature. "I'm your jet pack!" "Aren't those supposed to be on your back?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11521737/1/My-Hero) on September 22, 2015. This takes place not too long after Buu. Sort of a sequel to Find One That Fits, but can also be read on its own.

The sun rays were warm and bright as they shone down on Mt. Paozu, draping Chi-Chi in a delightful glow. It was a pleasant, cloudless day, a slight breeze drifting through the air that caused the clothes she was currently taking down from the line to flutter slightly. The warm weather had prompted her to wear one of her lighter dresses without any extra clothes like pants or shirts underneath, however, it was cool enough that she didn’t sweat or feel uncomfortable under the soft rays. She hummed as she folded her eldest son’s shirt, relishing in the peaceful nature of the day and the quiet that surrounded her.

It seemed like it had been so long since she had such a day to herself – ever since Majin Buu, her life seemed to have returned to a whirlwind that she hadn’t experienced since, well... she wouldn’t say since before Cell, for Goten was certainly a handful from time to time (especially when paired with Trunks), but it had been a few years to be sure. There was no doubt in her mind that Goku returning was the reason for everything picking up and seeming so busy again. His return marked the first time ever that there were three Saiyans staying in their tiny little home, and it was quite a lot of work to make sure her boys were all taken care of and happy. True, it wouldn’t stay that way for much longer as Gohan would soon be reaching the age where he’d go off and live on his own (the mere thought of which made her heart clench with pain and yet swell with pride, conflicting emotions that she’d rather not deal with), but while all three were there Chi-Chi was sure to keep on her feet nearly 24/7.

And while it was true that she was beyond overjoyed that her husband had returned and her sons had a father again, she had to admit that it was nice to be on her own and relax for once. Gohan was out with his friends and wasn’t expected to come home until much later in the evening, Goten was over at Capsule Corp. with Trunks and was due back the next morning, and Goku was off somewhere training and lord only knew when he’d return. This meant that Chi-Chi had the house to herself for the entire day and she could take her sweet time getting the chores all done. She didn’t have to worry about working around her boys and she wouldn’t have to worry about cooking until dinner time ideally, although knowing Goku he’d likely come home around lunchtime begging for food.

The fact of the matter was, Chi-Chi was alone and had time to herself and she intended to take advantage of the situation. And so she took her time taking down the laundry and folding it into the basket, humming softly as she slowly did her work. Yes, it was such a pleasant day –

And then a shadow fell over her.

Chi-Chi paused as she looked up at the sky to see if any clouds had appeared. When she saw that the vast blue above her was just as clear as it had been before, she furrowed her brow in confusion and slowly turned around. Nothing was behind her other than her home. Her head tilted to the side slightly, a frown pressing down on her lips as she tried to figure out what was happening.

A cough came from somewhere above her and Chi-Chi looked up again. She gasped at the sight that greeted her.

There, standing on the roof of the domed house, was her husband. Her mouth stayed agape as she stared up at Goku, meeting his dark eyes that were alight with mirth. In all honesty, his whole stance was almost Vegeta-like, with his head held high and his hands on his hips, a devious smirk playing on his lips. Vegeta, however, wasn’t one to wear dresses, which she noted with surprise that that was what her husband was wearing, the white fabric with pastel flowers plastered about it fluttering around his knees as yet another breeze brushed by. Sure, she had seen him wear dresses in the past, having made him a couple in the early days of their marriage, but it had been _so long_ since he had put one on. After Raditz he never really touched them, too busy fighting or training for the next battle – neither of which were suitable activities for such clothing, or at least not the ones he owned. Her mouth snapped closed as her eyes narrowed to examine the outfit he wore, silently wondering just where he got the dress. It didn’t look like any of the ones she had made.

And then the situation dawned on her. Her husband was confidentially standing on the roof smirking down at her. Her eyes hardened into a glare as she met his playful gaze, a frown tugging on her lips as she crossed her arms. “What on earth are you do–” she began, only to be cut off when he quickly changed his stance, one hand smacking onto the middle of his chest while the back of the other was pressed against his forehead. She felt herself quirking a brow as she allowed him to play out his antics.

Goku’s head flew back so that he was facing the sky, and when he spoke it was with so much overdramatic flair that she had to roll her eyes. “Goodness, whatever shall I do!” he called out, his deep voice so loud she was sure Krillin could hear it over at Kame House. “I appear to be stuck on this roof! However, will I get down!” Chi-Chi couldn’t stop herself from snorting at the silly statement. Just what was her husband up to?

She eyed him critically but gave no further vocal response, which seemed to disappoint him as he dropped the pose he was in with a loud huff. His shoulders slumped and his arms dangled by his sides as he pouted down at her, silently pleading for her to play along. She smirked and shook her head, refusing; he had interrupted her day, she wasn’t about to play his game...whatever it was.

She barely had time to register when a mischievous smile crept on his face before he suddenly flung himself off the roof. Chi-Chi’s eyes widened with fright and she reacted without even thinking – for if she was given time to think she would’ve realized how even without his powers of flight such a fall would do her alien husband very little damage if any at all. But he had caught her off guard, and so she instinctively reached out and caught him before he could hit the ground. Thus she found Son Goku, savior of the universe who seemed gigantic compared to her smaller frame and shorter height, being held bridal style in her quacking arms. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest as she slowly tried to recover from the adrenaline rush, her whole form shaking from the sudden dive her husband had taken. Slowly her brain caught up with her and she turned to see him smiling that large, infuriatingly doofy smile at her.

“Goku,” she began, her voice dangerously low as she tightened her grip on him, hoping against hope to cause him some form of pain. His smile only widened. “What the fu–”

“Oh you caught me!” he called out in that same loud and overdramatic voice he had used before, cutting her off yet again. “My hero!” He slung his arm closest to her around her neck, his head suddenly falling back as he once again pressed the back of his other hand against his forehead. One of his legs stuck straight out, adding to his dramatic flare. “I was so scared! I thought I’d never get down!”

As Goku dropped the pose and snaked his other arm around her neck, giving her yet another goofy grin, she couldn’t help but wonder if Gohan had somehow roped his father into watching soap operas with him. It would certainly explain where he got his horrible acting skills from.

She frowned and bit back the urge to scream at him; this was supposed to be her day to relax, she didn’t want to waste it shouting so much it left her throat sore. After a few deep breaths, she finally felt she was calm enough to speak without biting Goku’s head off. “Honey,” she began, her voice strained and teeth clenched tight. “Just what do you think you’re doing?” She glanced down at the dress he wore and her brows furrowed. The memory of finding a ruined blue dress, one of her favorites stretched and torn beyond repair, years ago from when Gohan was a babe flashed through her memory. She shot him a hard glare. “And that better not be one of my dresses!” she snapped.

He rolled his eyes, which did little to quell Chi-Chi’s anger. “Do you honestly think it would fit me this well if it was one of yours?” To be honest, the dress didn’t seem to fit him well at all. It looked too tight, with the sleeves squeezing his arms in a way that must have been uncomfortable and the material looking stretched across his chest. However, he had a point: if it had been one of hers there was no doubt in her mind that it would’ve been torn to shreds by that point. Judging by the scent of dust that was tickling her nose, the dress was old and likely just taken out of its box and placed on her husband’s body, because of course he wouldn’t think to wash it. His eyes were slightly watery and red, which told her well enough that it was irritating him but he didn’t seem to notice. Or care.

Chi-Chi stared at the material for a bit longer before remembering, at long last, where it had come from. It was indeed from the early days of their marriage, although it was one of the rare ones that they had bought. A small smile tugged her lips at the memory of Goku crashing out of the dressing room, eyes alight with excitement as he shouted, “It fits! Chi, it fits!” That was the first and last time, the current situation excluded, that she had seen him wear it, as the shopping trip had been right before he took Gohan to his reunion. Obviously, with his constant fighting and power-ups, he had become quite a bit larger over the years – heck he was even taller now than he used to be – so the dress didn’t fit as well as it once did. Which was a shame, she had to admit.

“I’m doing laundry you know,” she told him with a huff, nose twitching as some more dust brushed across her face. “I could’ve washed that before you put it on.”

Goku tilted his head to the side, a thoughtful look crossing his features as though he just realized that what she said was true. Likely the thought hadn’t even crossed his mind, which wouldn’t surprise her in the least as her husband wasn’t one to think his ideas out before acting on them. Still, after a moment, he was grinning again and shaking his head. “But then I’d have to wait to wear it!” he said happily. “And I wanted to wear it now!”

“Of course you did,” Chi-Chi muttered, shaking her head at his antics. Deciding that she was tired of holding him, she moved her arms out from under Goku, expecting him to either crash onto the ground ass-first (likely dragging her with him, she realized too late) or quickly right himself so that he was standing on his own two feet again. What she did not expect was for him to grin wickedly before quickly, so quick she couldn’t even register the movement until after it was done, readjusting himself so that his legs were wrapped around her hips. She staggered back, not expecting the sudden shift, and struggled to regain her balance with the sudden restriction placed around her legs.

She glared at him harshly, silently demanding that he let go.

He grinned widely and pressed a light kiss on the tip of her nose.

“Goku, get off,” she growled, struggling to push her hands in between their chests in order to attempt to push him off. It was nearly impossible, as he had wrapped himself as close to her as he possibly could.

He snickered and shook his head. “Nope! Not gonna!” He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. “I’m your jetpack!”

His statement caused Chi-Chi to pause in her attempts to separate them, an incredulous look on her face. “Aren’t those supposed to be on your back?”

He shrugged and kissed her forehead. “I’m your jetpack of love.”

“That doesn’t answer – you know what, it doesn’t matter,” she muttered with a sigh, closing her eyes and mentally counting backward from ten. “You need to get down, I have to finish laundry.” And do the dishes, and sweep the floors, and then prepare lunch since he was there – but she knew he would stop paying attention so she didn’t bother to list her schedule for the day.

Goku scowled and it looked more like the ones Goten would pull when she took away one of his toys (and she was reminded yet again of how much her youngest son took after his father). “Nuh uh,” he huffed before nuzzling his cheek against hers. “No more chores!”

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes at his child-like tone and shifted her head away from his. “They need to be done.” Her voice was laced with the sort of fatality she knew he would not argue with, not over something so trivial at least. “Kami knows that if I don’t do this, nobody will.” She bit back the growl as he pressed his cheek against hers again, moving his head up and down as if he were a cat.

“Ok,” he said as he suddenly paused in his movements, his voice much softer than it had been before, deeper as it rumbled through his chest to the point where she could feel it. “You win, you can finish the laundry.” He turned his head slightly so that he could place a kiss right in front of her ear. She couldn’t suppress the shiver that went down her spine as his breath brushed against her skin. “But...” Then, suddenly, his face was in front of hers again and he was beaming like a kid on a sugar high. “You’re gonna have to take me with you because I’m not letting go!”

And there was that aggravatingly loud and goofy voice.

“Goku, I swear,” she grumbled but made no further arguments, simply turning around and picking up where she had left off. In all honesty, despite how heavy he was, it wasn’t too difficult for Chi-Chi to support is weight – since she had picked up training again in order to help Goten control his strength, she found herself becoming more fit and stronger than she had ever been in her entire life. So, as such, she didn’t struggle too much as she continued to fold the dried clothes as she did before. Sure, it was difficult to walk with how low he had wrapped his legs around her, no doubt to make it so his face was leveled with her own. Yes, it was harder to fold clothes while reaching around his broad frame; it was definitely harder to see where she was going with his massive mess of hair blocking her vision. And of course his constant displays of affection, ranging from him nuzzling against her cheek to scattering kisses randomly across her face to sucking and nipping at her neck, were distracting and bothersome (and she hated to admit how _nice_ it felt and how much she _liked_ it, because it was usually so rare for him to do such things). But, somehow, she was able to take down all of the laundry hanging out in the yard, fold them perfectly, and place them in the basket she had brought out with her.

So what if it took her three times longer to get it done and it was approaching dinnertime? The clothes were folded and she had more than proved her point.

Or at least she hoped she did.

Goku certainly seemed to think otherwise as his face invaded her vision yet again, an oddly smug look marring his features. She passed him a puzzled glance before tilting her head to get a better look at the basket.

And then Chi-Chi realized.

There was no way she’d be able to carry it with him clinging to her.

Well, she _could_ but she wouldn’t have a real good grip and the odds of her tripping and dirtying the freshly cleaned clothes were far too great.

She let out a loud huff and glared at her husband, her patience finally wearing out. “Seriously, Goku, why are you doing this?” she shouted, her temper flaring. She noticed him wince at the sudden volume, but she couldn’t even take any sort of joy out of it for soon he was just smiling wickedly at her. “You can’t stay here all day!” she cried as she reached around behind her and began to tug at his legs, attempted to untangle herself from his grasp. A small grimace passed through her as a familiar dull ache became noticeable in her lower back. “Besides, my back is starting to hurt.” She admitted it in a much quieter voice (although it still seethed with rage), hating the fact that she had to reveal such weakness to him. “You’re really heavy.”

Guilt flashed in Goku’s black eyes, and she couldn’t stop the sigh of relief that escaped her as he loosened his grip and used his ki to keep himself in place, no longer placing his weight entirely on her. “Sorry,” he murmured as he brought his head down to rest on the crook of her neck, a heavy sigh following quickly behind the apology. Chi-Chi blinked, surprised by his sudden mood shift.

“Goku?”

“I missed you.”

The words were quiet, spoken against her skin so that she felt it more than actually heard it. Slowly she felt her anger melt away, her eyes softening as she brought a hand up and ran it through his black hair while her other hand softly rubbed his back.

“I was just going through my old stuff,” he continued, his voice slightly louder than before, but still muffled as his mouth was placed firmly on the base of her neck. “I saw this and remembered how I never got to wear it. It just made me realize how much I had missed out on.”

She nodded and closed her eyes before turning her head slightly so that she could place a small kiss on the side of his head. When she opened her eyes she gave him a small unseen smile as his hair tickled her nose. Slowly, being sure to avoid losing her balance and force them both to stumble downwards, she walked over to the bench that was kept a few feet away. They were both silent as she moved and sat down.

Goku stayed in her lap and Chi-Chi continued to quietly rub his back. As annoying as the way he had gone about his actions had been, she had to admit that the attention was nice. Even though it had been such a long time since she had a day all to herself, she realized with a start that it had been even _longer_ since she and her husband had any real time alone together.

She slowly pulled back and moved her hands so that one was placed on each of his cheeks. He gave no resistance as she pulled his head away from her shoulder and moved it so that he was facing her. Taking a note out of his book, she leaned forward and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose, smiling brightly as she pulled back.

“I missed you too.”

The grin he gave her knocked the breath right out of her. The kiss he followed it up with didn’t help matters much and ensured that she’d remain breathless for a while.

“Am...am I interrupting something?”

The married couple jumped at the sudden new loud voice. So quick it made her neck ache, Chi-Chi turned to see Gohan standing by the laundry basket, face beet red as he directed his gaze anywhere but his parents. She blinked in confusion before looking at her husband and realizing that his dress had hiked up when he wrapped his legs around her and was now all scrunched up around his waist. And a quick glance down told her that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

How she had missed that little detail with how close they were, she’d never know. What she _did_ know, however, was that her son came home to see her husband sitting in her lap with his ass hanging out for the whole world to see. It didn’t take long for her face to become an even darker shade of red than her son’s.

“GOKU!” she shrieked as she finally succeeded in pushing him off her.

All he could do was grin and laugh.


End file.
